1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packet transmission method, a content playback method, a packet transmission system, and a terminal device. For example, the present disclosure relates to a packet transmission method, a packet transmission system, and a terminal device for transferring good quality video information in a broadcasting and communication cooperation service.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broadcasting and communication cooperation service is developed as a new approach. The broadcasting and communication cooperation service is one in which a broadcasting program content transmitted from a broadcasting station and a content (hereinafter referred to as a “line content”, although there are other names) distributed by a service provider through an telecommunications line such as the Internet are cooperated with each other, namely, “the terminal device receives the broadcasting program content and the line content”.
PTL 1 discloses a method for distributing the real-time broadcasting program content and the real-time line content to the terminal device in providing the service.